1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminative device or a light device, and more particularly to a decorative light device having a rotary actuating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical light devices have been developed for generating lights, warning lights, etc., and comprise one or more batteries coupled to one or more light bulbs or the like, and a switch disposed or coupled between the batteries and the light bulbs, or coupled in the electric circuit to the light bulbs, for controlling the energizing of the light bulbs. The switches normally include a switch button to be depressed or actuated by the users in order to control the on and off of the light bulbs.
However, the switch button may be depressed inadvertently, such that the light bulbs may be energized inadvertently, and such that the batteries may be consumed inadvertently.
Some of the typical light devices may include a control ferrule rotatably attached to a light housing, and movable relative to the light housing, for adjusting the light beam of the light devices. However, the rotational movement of the control ferrule relative to the light housing may not be used for controlling the on and off of the light bulbs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative light device including a rotary actuating member for effectively actuating and controlling the light device.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative light device including two conductors that may be selectively contacted with each other to control the light device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a light device comprising a circuit board, a light member coupled to the circuit board, means for energizing the light member, a bucket including a bore formed therein and defined in a peripheral wall, and including a first end, a first conductor engaged in the first end of the bucket, and electrically coupled to the circuit board, a second conductor disposed close to the first end of the bucket, a follower electrically coupled to the circuit board, and rotatably disposed close to the first end of the bucket and engaged onto the second conductor, for rotating the second conductor to align with and to contact with the first conductor, and for rotating the second conductor to be supported on the peripheral wall of the bucket and to be disengaged from the first conductor. The second conductor is selectively caused to be engaged with and electrically contacted with the first conductor when the second conductor is rotated relative to the bucket by the follower.
The first conductor includes two ends each having an enlarged head provided thereon. The second conductor includes two ends each having an enlarged head provided thereon, for selectively engaging with the heads of the first conductor when the second conductor is rotated to be aligned with the first conductor.
The first end of the bucket includes a pair of depressions formed in the peripheral wall thereof for receiving the heads of the second conductor. The first end of the bucket includes a pair of apertures formed in the peripheral wall thereof for receiving the heads of the first conductor.
The follower includes a lateral channel formed therein for receiving the second conductor, and for rotating the second conductor relative to the bucket.
A casing is further provided and has a space formed therein for rotatably receiving the follower, the bucket is received in the space of the casing. The follower includes a first end extended outward of the casing, and a knob secured to the first end of the follower for rotating the follower relative to the casing.
The follower includes a cavity formed therein, a spring received in the cavity of the follower, and engaged with the second conductor for biasing the second conductor to engage with the first conductor.
The energizing means includes a battery partially received in the bore of the bucket and having a first electrode electrically coupled to the first conductor and having a second electrode coupled to the circuit board.
The circuit board includes a socket attached thereto and having a socket opening formed therein for receiving the second electrode of the battery.
A housing is further provided for partially receiving the battery, the socket and the circuit board are received in the housing, and a decorative member is attached to the housing.
A barrel is further provided and attached to the housing, the decorative member is attached to the barrel and includes a cavity formed therein for receiving the light member.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.